Heather
Heather, labeled The Queen Bee, is a contestant on Roleplay Reborn. She was a camper on Camp Drama as a member of the Screaming Gophers. Camp Drama She is the sixth contestant to arrive to the island in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper. After she is placed on the Screaming Gophers, she speaks for the first time when entering her cabin, calling top bunk and convincing Lindsay to take the bed underneath her. She assumes control of her team during the challenge and refuses to dive in the water to help them, visibly irritating Gwen and Leshawna; this results in her feuding with both separately. At the end of the challenge, Heather's team wins and she brags that her superior leadership skills caused their victory. During The Hunter Games, Heather is the first contestant to use the confessional. She insincerely expresses remorse to her teammates for her behavior in the previous episode, but subsequently contradicts this apology by pairing up with Trent in the challenge to spite Gwen. After both are found by Chef Hatchet, Heather selfishly pushes Trent in front of the maniacal cook in order to avoid capture. She later wins the challenge for her team, and states that she is the most valuable Screaming Gophers member in the confessional. Heather is angered by the football challenge in Featherheads, complaining that her team is at a disadvantage due to the scarce amount of athletic Screaming Gophers. She also refuses to participate by insisting that she is unable to run in high heel wedges. Her team ultimately loses, and before everyone casts in their votes, Heather suggests voting off either Gwen or Leshawna, sparking a feud between the three girls. This spat ends with Leshawna threatening to vote Heather off, and Heather daring her to do so. She convinces Geoff to vote with her, exchanging his loyalty with the promise that she will convince Lindsay to fall in love with him. At the bonfire ceremony, Heather is placed in the bottom two with Ezekiel, but receives the final marshmallow when her alliance, and Geoff and Justin, vote him off. At the start of Forest Grumps, Heather awakes and demands that Lindsay fetches breakfast for her from the main lodge while she showers, prompting Leshawna to ask why she can't get her own breakfast. She later convinces Katie and Lindsay to agitate Gwen by making fun of her clothes, fashion sense, and hair; after being informed about Gwen's alleged crush on Trent, she begins to flirt with him to upset her. She is overjoyed when her team wins the challenge and a wooden hot tub. Superstale opens in the female Screaming Gophers cabin, where Heather and Leshawna are seen arguing yet again over whose turn it is to clean the communal washrooms; as soon as Leshawna points out that Heather has never had a cleaning shift, Chris appears outside and announces that the day's challenge is a talent show, with three campers from each team participating. Heather judges auditions and ends up angering Gwen and Leshawna with her unkind comments, so they dare her to compete. Although she is uncomfortable with doing so, she eventually gives in, and right before she is about to perform, she finds Gwen's diary on the ground and reads it out loud to everyone, revealing that Gwen has a crush on Trent. This angers Heather's teammates and causes a heartbroken Gwen to rush off in tears. Chris is taken aback by the maliciousness of her performance and awards her five points out of ten. When Heather starts to notice tension between the Killer Bass and Bridgette in Fool's Gold, she forces Lindsay to investigate the reason for this. She and the other Screaming Gophers are soon informed by Harold that Sadie exposed Bridgette and Tyler's secret relationship in the previous episode. This angers Heather, who sides against Tyler with a few other members of her team for fraternizing with a Killer Bass member. She does not participate during the challenge, and when her team loses, she convinces her alliance to vote off Tyler. At the bonfire, she ends up in the bottom two with him, but is spared from elimination. Once Tyler is eliminated, he confronts Heather about her antagonism, shocking her. Heather has very little dialogue during Your Goose is Cooked. She is paired up with Geoff and Katie for the cooking challenge, and is assigned with the task of preparing a pumpkin pie for Chris. However, after bees invade their kitchen, they fail to complete their dish and, instead, present Chris with cooked pumpkin, resulting in the Killer Bass' victory. During the judging, she insults the Killer Bass, causing tension between her and Courtney. At the bonfire ceremony, when DJ is voted off, he states that he let his team down, to which Heather agrees with smugly. During the canoe trip in Chris-napped, Heather forces alliance members Katie and Lindsay to paddle the canoe for her to Boney Island, much to their annoyance. Eventually, she is stood up to by Katie, and the two get into a brief argument which ends in Katie swearing at Heather and quitting her alliance. An outraged Heather forces Lindsay to side with her, and kicks Katie off the canoe. On Boney Island, Heather is picked up by a Stymphalian goose and dropped into quicksand before being rescued by Trent. At the bonfire ceremony, Heather convinces her teammates to vote for Katie and is pleased when she is sent home. Before leaving, Katie swears at Heather once again, offending her. Heather belays Gwen for the rock climbing challenge in In Gwen We Trust. While Gwen is climbing, Lindsay reveals to the Screaming Gophers that Heather and Trent are in a relationship, saddening Gwen. When Heather says that Gwen's parents made a mistake, the two feud, but their argument is cut short when Chris forces Heather to take Gwen's place as the climber. Heather begins to rock climb against her will, but falls almost immediately, resulting in a trip to the infirmary. At the end of the episode, Heather admits in the confessional that she is just manipulating Trent for his vote, and does not actually have any feelings for him; she then adds that Beth may make an easy-to-persuade alliance member once the teams dissolve. Appearances Trivia * Heather is responsible for more eliminations than any other contestant in the series. She plays a part in ten eliminations over the course of the first season. ** With assistance from her alliance, she eliminates Ezekiel, Tyler, DJ, Katie (both times), Justin, Duncan, and Beth. Single-handedly, however, she eliminates Harold and Lindsay. Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Screaming Gophers